


Bad Nights

by thorkified



Series: The Cultleader And His Boy [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Codependency, Cultleader!Thor, Cults, Dark Thor (Marvel), Fluff and Angst, Grooming, M/M, Manipulation, Nightmares, Underage - Freeform, kid!loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: When Loki asked if he could spend the night at Thor's place to watch movies, Thor was delighted. The night progresses different than he expected though and when Loki wakes up from a nightmare he knows there's only one thing to do.





	Bad Nights

Thor knew it would happen eventually, but he didn’t expect it to be this fast. Loki asked if he could spend the night at Thor’s place with his friend, to watch some movies because Thor had the best ones and always had lots of sweets - he didn’t say that though - but then his friend started to feel unwell halfway through the first movie and wanted to go home to his mother. Thor may or may not have been responsible for that, not that it mattered, really. No one would ask, not him.

So, Thor brought Loki’s friend home, expecting Loki to be gone upon his return, but the boy still sat right where he left him - on his couch, in his way too big t-shirt and a bright smile on his face. Perfect, just as he had hoped. He sat down beside him and they finished the movie together. Near the end of it, Loki was leaning against Thor’s shoulder, one of the man’s arms wrapped around him, holding his small body close.

Thor only had one bedroom, which he offered to Loki generously for the night. The boy’s eyes lit up with excitement at that and he threw his arms around Thor’s neck with a squeal. Such a sweet, wonderful kid. Thor couldn’t help the kiss on his cheek or hugging him tightly.

“Off to bed with you, you little rascal,” he said when he put the boy down again, smiling warmly at him. “Just let me grab a pillow and a blanket so I won’t freeze on the couch.”

He happily took the couch if it meant Loki could sleep in his bed. When he tucked the boy in, Loki demanded another hug and Thor delivered, as always. Every second the kid was happy, Thor was happy too. Loki was his little ray of sunshine, had always been since the day he met him.

“Now get some sleep, only good boys get pancakes for breakfast, remember.” He winked at the giggling kid and threw the blanket over his shoulder, leaving to settle on the couch for the night. 

Three hours later, Thor jerked up violently, a panicked screech ringing in his ears. Loki! He stormed upstairs so fast he almost ran into the closed bedroom door, but it didn’t matter, not when he finally got inside and saw the sobbing and crying boy on his bed, clutching his pillow and completely out of himself. Thor didn’t hesitate and crawled onto the bed himself, pulling the kid into his arms.

“Shh, Loki, don’t cry,” he whispered, brushing a hand through the boys hair. Loki immediately leaned into Thor’s embrace and buried his face against his chest, sobbing harder. “It’s all good, I’m here now, okay? You’re safe, don’t worry.”

Loki didn’t stop crying for a long time, but Thor was patient in soothing him, rubbing his back and eventually pulling the boy onto his lap so he could rock him back and forth slowly. That, finally, seemed to help a little and he sighed relieved. When the boy’s sobs finally became less, Thor tried to pull back, but Loki grabbed him tighter again, holding onto him as if his life depended on it.

“Don’t go away, please don’t go away!” he cried and shook his head against Thor’s chest. “It’s dark and cold, please don’t go away! Don’t leave me alone…”

“Oh, Loki…” Thor felt his heart break at seeing him like this. His sweet, cheerful and happy boy. He shouldn’t cry, he shouldn’t be so terrified, no matter why. Thor pulled Loki tight against him and kissed the top of his head. “I won’t go anywhere, I promise.”

Loki sniffed and nuzzled his face against Thor’s skin, as if he was chasing a warmth that his own body couldn’t provide. Thor had noticed that the boy felt cold to the touch and he didn’t like it. He grabbed the blanket Loki had thrown off himself and wrapped it around them both so the boy could warm up again.

“Stay, please,” Loki begged again, but this time his voice was softer. The panic was gone, even though he was still shaking and holding onto Thor tightly.

“Always,” Thor said quietly and laid down with Loki in his arms, who scooted closer the second they parted slightly. His clinginess would be sweet any other day, but now it was just sad and desperate and it made Thor realize how much he wanted his boy to feel better, to smile again. “I will stay with you, okay? The bed is big enough, can you sleep like this?”

Loki nodded and nuzzled his face against Thor’s neck. “You’re so warm…” he said softly, wrapping his arms around the man’s chest the best he could.

Thor smiled and brushed a streak of Loki’s lovely black hair out of his boy’s pretty face. His eyes were closed and he could see that he was calming down finally and it made his heart flutter to see him like this.

“Sleep, baby,” he whispered and pressed a kiss on the boy’s forehead. “I got you now, it’s all good.”

And it was good, because soon after, Thor noticed Loki relax completely against him and his breath became more steady. Only then, Thor allowed himself to relax too.

It was the first time they were this close, the first time Loki slept in his arms and it was something so pure and precious, something so innocent. It was almost… perfect. Just like Loki.

“Sweet dreams, baby,” Thor whispered and leaned down, pressing a tender and soft kiss on the boy’s lips before finally closing his eyes. “Please don’t ever change.”


End file.
